


Brown eyes, black and red hair and everything in between

by BelladonnaChaos



Category: Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music Store, Beating, Being a writer sucks sometimes, Bullying, Cheating, Crying, Depression, F/M, Finals Week, Fluff, Flute - Freeform, Getting Together, Grief/Mourning, Grocery Shopping, Handcuffed Together, Handcuffs, I think that would count for the most recent chapter I just posted, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Menstruation, Misunderstandings, Musical Instruments, Mutilated character, Never stay with those that cheat they are never worth it at all, Original Character Death(s), Self Harm, Significant other being a good person to their partner, Sleep Deprivation, Snow Day, Stressed Out, Swearing, Tampons, Trumpet, Unplanned Pregnancy, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Violins, Writer's Block, anxiety attack, crude comments, fear of the dark, harsh words, mentions Daniel's passing, silliness, taking care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaChaos/pseuds/BelladonnaChaos
Summary: These are a bunch of one shots I have written and posted on Wattpad under the same name. Now I'm moving onto here and will be post the old ones until they have run out and then I'll write new ones. There is no smut in any of these, some flirting (if I can write it) and even some sex joke but no actual sex of any kind, no thank you. Hope you guys enjoy these one shots I write. Tages will be added if the chapter of the day needs it to be added.  Disclaimer:So I have recently found out Mark hasn't been completely single and has a girlfriend, ya for him. I will still write since I have no interest in destroying the relationship or anything. If they come across this and want it taken down I will no questions asked. However that doesn't mean that anyone wanting revenge or anything can just show it to them just to get back at me. I will find you and sucker punch you in face because I can, yes I'm talk about the back stabbing old farts.





	1. Meeting in Barnes and Noble

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys and welcome back to another story of mine, today will be oneshots that include Mark x reader. Yes yes I know what you may be saying but still I love writing these. I hope you enjoy them and if you don't then please kindly leave and don't hate. And of course like always no smut of any kind. Tags will be added if the new chapter of the day will need for that time.

**Y/N= your name (F/P)= favorite pastry**

 

    **Y/N** was walking down the street of LA going to the Barnes and Nobles near her apartment to get the next book for series she was reading. She had her book bag half empty to carry back the books she was surely going to get along with the one that she was going actually get. **Y/N** was proud bookworm since she was young growing up with her nose stuck in a book going everywhere with a book or two. Unfortunately that is how she got glasses since she always stayed up late in dim light to finish her current reading. Oh well that was the past and she wouldn't change it for anything in the world. she loved reading and that love brought her to writing which is her second love in the world. Snapping out her thoughts, **Y/N** walking into the store and went to the back to the romantic section to get some new reads then she was headed to the science fiction section to get the next part of her current series.

   She found a good book on forbidden love which was on the top shelve, **Y/N** being mad that it was all the way up didn't bother to go ask for help so she stubbornly tried to reach for it knowing that she wouldn't be able to reach it. She was short in height and the shelve was almost a head higher than her.She was jumping up and down trying to catch the book when she jumped up, when she hear a deep chuckle behind her. "You know that they have people that help you get the books that you want so that people won't do this and hurt themselves or accidentally knock over a book case," said the voice with humor laced all over the voice who was clearly trying not to laugh. "Well I'm not like most people, I like to get my own books and I don't like to tell them that I can reach a book on my own," **Y/N** tells the voice as she turns around to face that mysterious voice.

   She face the person, no man. who clearly stood taller than her, a couple inches tall with jet black hair in a shaggy messy style, fitting jeans and a green t shirt that defined his fit body. His face show a smile that was directed to her chocolate eyes that shone with mischief and laughter and black frame glasses that framed his eye. He was handsome no denying that but he also had the air of childish behavior that amused her to no end and he was clearly of Asian descent mixed with something else which made his features even more handsome. "Well ma'am then if you clearly don't want to ask for help then I hope you don't mind that I grab this book and just leave it on the lower shelf where i just forget and then you can grab with no trouble at all." With that said he grabbed the book that **Y/N** , for the past five minutes had been trying to get with no effort and placed it on the lower shelf.

**Y/N** pouted at that since she hadn't gotten on her own. "Aw come on on a couple more tries and I could have gotten it you just had to give me a chance. I could have gotten it eventually,"she mumbles. He looks at her and grabs her hand. "Hey don't worry I didn't mean it as a bad thing, I just didn't want you to get hurt by jumping up and down like that. No hard feelings right," he asked while looking and her face. " Nope no hard feelings at all. So mister tall and funny, you have an actual name or can i just keeping calling you like that." He blushed at the name she made for him but then he went to get her back. "Well miss sweet short stack do I have a name which I am willing to give in exchange for you name." **Y/N** blushes at the nickname he gave her, know it must have been from her trying to get the book from the top shelf. "My name is **Y/N** and what is your name  mister. " "Well **Y/N** my name Mark and must I say that you have a lovely name it suits you, " "Well since you helped me get the book off the shelf would you like to get some coffee with me?" **Y/N** asked Mark with her hand behind her back, her fingers cross hoping that he would say yes. Mark had a thinking face on which then turn into a huge smile, "Sure I would love to go get coffee with you and maybe we can know each other more you seem awesome." "Ok let me go buy the book and then we can go to the coffee shop around the corner," exclaimed **Y/N** who then went to buy the book with Mark tagging along behind her.

   After **Y/N** bought the book, she and Mark wen to the coffee shop and got some coffee with **(F/P)**. They talked and talked for hours till the coffee shop was about to close which by then they where kicked out. "I had fun talking you your amazing an very funny," said Mark while looking at **Y/N'** s eyes, "maybe we can meet up again and do this over lunch or brunch." "Sure I would love that a lot," said **Y/N**. Soon they say there goodbyes and leave on their own ways when **Y/N** forgot she didn't have Mark's number and she did a face palm. 'Damm it I don't have his number and i forgot to ask him for it ugh stupid stupid so stupid.' Then her phone vibrated signaling a text message Markimoo: I know that you must have forgot to ask me for my number but I added mine under markimoo and sent me a message now i have yours as well i will see you tomorrow night and bye **Y/N** was graceful and happy that she would get to see that wonderful man again glad that she meet him in Barnes and Noble.


	2. Charity Winner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys welcome back to a new one shot and this time it's a Mark x Reader one, so ya. Hope you guys enjoy this and I'll see you guys back here next week for a new one buh-bye  
> Y/N: Your Name  
> H/C: Hair Color  
> E/C: Eye Color  
> T/N: Twitter Name

3rd Person POV:

  Y/N enter her name to the comment section again, hoping and wishing that she would get picked among the hundreds of thousands that are there. She knew it would be a far unlikely chance for her to be noticed but there was always the small slim chance she might. She has been at this for a while now, entering her name every half hour for seven hours straight. She was lucky this charity event happened on the weekend and not during school or else she was screwed. On screen Mark was preparing the grand prize which was a surprise, only for him and the winner to know. Most of the other gift were are already given away, which were personalized letter, being pen pals, a phone call, a Skype call and etc.

  Mark had the grand old idea to pick random people from everyone entering their name into the comment section of the stream. he was raising money for the children's hospital this time around and Y/N donated 10 dollars. It was as much as her budget of being a freshman college student allowed her. Before she would have loved to donate money to the charity event but however with no steady income and her parents not giving her extra money for that she couldn't. And now oh boy was she glad to donate this time around.

  While she was musing in her own thoughts Mark had already picked a new name and was about to say it. "Ok I have picked a name so let's see who the lucky winner is. The winner of the grand prize is........" The wait was making you nervous, Mark was taking his sweet ass time on purpose just to make people squirm and boy was it working. "The winner is T/N, Congrats T/N. So as I did before I will follow this person and DM them the details of the prize. Congrats again to T/N. And thanks again to everyone that participated. Hopefully next time we can do this again and allow others to get a chance as our lucky winner did today. This is the end of the stream as it as reached the seven hour mark. So thank you everybody for joining me for the stream and as always I'll see you in the next video Buh-Bye."

  Y/N was in awed, this DID NOT HAPPEN, she must be dreaming. But oh shit was it real, oh shit she actually did won and this wasn't a dream, it was real life. She checked her phone and saw that Mark had already followed her and even sent her a message. The message stated that she had won a day to hang    out with him to play video games or do anything else she wanted. But as long as it was kept clean and that she was at least 18 years old. She confirmed to him that yes she was cool with whatever even playing video games though she did warn him she wasn't that good at them and yes she was of age, did 19 make the cut. He replied that she was sassy but funny, they soon being to chat asking questions about each other, making sassy remarks and silly jokes. This went on for a couple days before they met up, thankfully Y/N went to school here or else it would have been harder to travel here especially with school.

  Y/N followed the directions to Mark's house going on foot since it helped with the nervousness of meeting Mark in person, instead of behind a screen or through DMs. Her heart was beating out of control, making her hands sweat a bit and a sense of dread overcome her.  _ 'What if he thought I was boring or I was too loud or I was too rambling or I made him uncomfortable? What if he thinks it was a mistake to invite me over? I hope this goes smoothly, I don't wanna mess this up. its the chance of a life time, who know when this might happen again.'  _ She reached for her hair to play around with but when she went to touch it, all she touch was air her hair was up in a bun. 'Shit ok well as long as I don't do that during the time I'm here,' she mused until she got to his house where all the panicking feelings came back. With one deep breathe to calm her nervous she knocked on the door, giving herself one look over, when Mark opened the door and brought her inside.

  After a couple of hours of playing video games and then twenty questions both of them were in stitches from all the laughter that happened. It was the time that both of them have had with a fellow person that's not their friends. It wasn't force or didn't it feel weird because Y/N was a fan nor did feel wrong. It felt right, like they were meant to be, to be amazing friends they just clicked. Both Mark's and Y/N's eyes shone with amusement, especially Y/N's E/C that hide no emotion. Right they were both were curdled up on the couch on opposite sides though Chica had curdled up on Y/N's lap fast asleep. Since the day went so well Mark decided to invite Y/N over next week after her classes were done. They had even exchange numbers so that they wouldn't have rely on just DMs to talk.

   The both of them felt so content with the other it was saddening to leave for their separate ways of life. The endless Dms, texts and calls, yes even calls were made, help to keep in contact with each other. Within a couple of months they went from friends to best friends, which meant that Y/N was soon invited to hang out with the whole gang when they came to LA for friend time and collab time. The third time they came Molly and Mandy both confronted Y/N about certain look she had started to give Mark at the end of their last time their, with that answered they told her to just keep it cool and let it happen by itself. It wasn't a good idea to rush it in any form, it was a bad way to start any kind of relationship. So she was patient, she allowed herself to just be friends to let it run its course without any help. A couple months later her patient waiting was rewarded, Mark was finally showing the signs of wanting more.

  She talked to Molly and Mandy about this and even Signe who had talked to her at the last time she and Jack were in LA for the first time. They all advised her to go along with it, to flirt back if he did and to let do the first move unless she was bold enough to do it herself. A few days after those conversations took place Mark did the first move, while they where in the playing GTA 5 He asked her if she wanted to be his girlfriend. In which she responded by pausing the game,turning to face him and told him "yes Mark," a huge grin breaking out on her face, E/C eyes sparkling in excitement. "I am glad you accept to be my girlfriend," Mark told her while a huge smile of his own broke out as well making his chocolate eyes sparkle even more than usual. 

   The whole gang and their own families were told about the relationship first, then a couple days later the fans were told. At the next convention they went together as lovers (this time Y/N 's college class allowed her to travel) showing all that they were serious about the relationship and they were so happy together. It showed the way he smiled around her, the way her eyes shone with adoration and happiness, how they acted with each other no affection was needed to see how much they adored and care for the other. It clear as day how much love they held for the other, look at what just one meeting cause, two beings perfect for each other to meet. All it took was to win a meeting from a charity stream, to go from charity winner fan girl to best friend lovers.


	3. Secrets are kept for a reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys and welcome back to another part of the one shots. This one was written back when the fallout of Mark telling us he used to be a relationship with someone happen. Remember those dark times when there was so much toxic within the community because Mark told use he USED to be a relationship. It was in that period that I officially left the Markiplier community since I couldn't handle seeing all of that on my twitter and tumblr feed. So I wrote this to show that sometimes people do go TOO far, that everyone entitled to their secrets and that their personal lives ARE NOT OUR OWN. Also yes this one is a Laura x Mark one. Enjoy

**3rd POV:**

_It's been about two and half years, maybe it's about time to finally tell the fan I guess they have the right to know now. I mean we are taking the next step and evidence might show. I'll just ask her then see what she thinks_. "Laura, Laura can you come here for a second please," yelled Mark. "Coming I'm in the kitchen, hold on please," said a voice, that was followed by things crashing. "Shit sorry about that." Mark chuckled at her clumsiness, Laura soon came into the room black hair all messy, making Mark laugh loudly. "Shut it you, not funny," she said pouting. "No it's not, it's hilarious Laura." "Ha ha ha, cute Mark real cute, anyways what did you want me here for," she asked.           

 "Well um since you have moves in with me and this is a new chapter in both of ours lives I was gonna ask you if you wanted to make a vlog with me explain everything," explained Mark looking nervous and scared. "Well sure that sounds like a good idea, they have to know, I mean how would you explain why there are cat stuff in your apartment or why there are girl stuff laying around sometimes," she said laughing at the thought. "Speaking of a cat where the hell is Loki, I don't hear him causing mischief or fooling around with something." "Nah he's sleeping in the living room, but on top of one of your pillows sorry," Laura explain looking sorry. "Eh whatever so let's make the vlog, I'll explain and the introduce you so stay out of the shot till I motion you to get in ok," Mark told her as he grab his phone to record.

 The recording and editing took an hour each, so the vlog was ready by the 12pm upload time. Once upload it was time to wait and see what would happen. Mark really hoped the community didn't rip her apart for being with him. Laura hoped they accepted her and didn't do anything the relationship between them and make the community a worst place to be.

 _'Ping ping ping ping'_ Mark's and Laura’s phone where both going crazy with notifications, when they check they mostly tweets. Shit all hell broke lose, the tweets and messages were mostly love and acceptance for the two wishing them good wishes. However there were those that acted betrayed and heartbroken by Mark having a girlfriend, many were pissed for him keeping it a secret from them. Laura found many death threats to her person, other of them talking about how ugly she was, how she was useless, not enough for Mark and that she should just wake up from her dream Mark didn't love her. Apart from that many fans love her, saying that if she made him happy then they were happy too. A lot of them showed support and that's what mattered to Mark and Laura. Mark took her phone away and just held her close chasing the dark thoughts and insults away. It didn't matter to Mark he was happy with the decision he made and hope it would die soon enough.

  It didn't not entirely, three months later and the insults and death threats were going strong. However the ones behind everything had been smart enough to do it out of Mark’s view. They sent messages to Laura on twitter, IG, email, YouTube and any other way they could. Some of talk about useless and stupid she was, how she wasn't perfect for Mark, that she wasn't pretty, etc. Other talked about her dying, them killing her or wishing her ill. Many just love to poke at old insecurities she had and they had guess. She never showed these to Mark, not wanting to worry him or make him close himself off the community. She dealt this herself even with help of other fans that hated what they were doing to her. She made a couple friends through them and had countless support. But soon she'll wish she told Mark about the message she kept getting and the way they were harassing her still. She had fallen into a deep pit of sadness and darkness. She didn't let it show nor did she tell Mark, however she should have. She was slowly breaking letting all the comments and threats get to her. She was even thinking of leaving Mark and just ending it all. She didn't have to choose that as something happened that made Mark put his foot down.

 She and Mark went out on a date coming back from the movies when a group of fans approach them. The girls started to give Laura a nasty glare so she excused herself and went ahead to just window shop. Quickly from behind she was push harshly into the ground, scraping her hands and knees. She was in shock who did that and why, who's trying to hurt her. She looked up and saw the some of the girls that crowded around Mark, they were smirking at her. "Well, well we found ourselves the whore, what are you doing out of your cage whore. You should just die, die since no one wants you here. Mark is just dating you out of pity, he doesn't really love, he feels sorry for you. He should date a real woman like me, unlike you stupid little runt." Insults after insults were rain on her, while some kick her, other punch her. What had these girl reduce themselves to, all because she was dating Mark, couldn't they just leave them be in peace. She had nothing against them and yet here they were beat the shit out of her all because she was dating Mark. She didn't fight against them nor did she yell for help, for she had started to believe what they said about her. Bloody and in tears Laura just curled up in a ball, letting them beat her.

  After a few minutes Mark had found them and saw what they were doing. Some tried to explain but he ignores them, only having eyes for Laura, oh his poor Laura. What had they done to her, how far had the community gone to show how much they hated her. He called 911 so they could deal with the girls and take Laura to a hospital. He promised himself that after this was all taken care of he had to make it to her somehow, show her how much he loves her. A few days later after the incident Mark made a video explaining what happened and how he was disappointed in the community. He went to explain about the bullying, hate, the death threats and the incident. By explaining what was going on he was hopefully wait for them to wake up and see what they have done. He posted the video and just wait for something to happen, nothing did or at least not where he could see it.

 A few days after the incident happen Laura was released from the hospital, but she hadn't spoken a words since about what happened. That worry Mark greatly since Laura the type of person to always be talking and rambling about different topics. He tried to talk to her but she either grabbed Loki and hugged him walking away or she grabbed her headphone to blast her music, Mark was getting really worried for her, he didn't like this and he didn't want Laura to do something that might herself or him, but mainly her. He was at his last wits, he needed help ASAP he was scared for his Laura, he didn't want her to hurt herself or do something she would regret. So he made one day free for just him and her, pre-uploaded and no plans to be made. He just treated her nicely making her feel like a princess and that she was the only one that matter to him. At first she tried to hide from him, not trying to let him give her affection and love. But wouldn't take no for an answer, he made that day about her showing her all the things he loved about her. He made her favorite foods and watch her favorite movie, at the end of the night they just cuddled together in bed the perfect end to the night.

He saw her improve bit by bit after that day, so he made a tradition, that when one of them was feeling down or sad the other would spend a day with them make them feel special. They made it worked and it helps a lot, especially with the stress of either YouTube or school they both need something to bring them back to reality. In a couple months Laura was back to her loud, dorky, childish self and he couldn't be more proud of her. She made it through the most horrific situation and she came out a changed woman. He doesn't regret her in any way, however he regrets telling his fans, they weren't ready for this. They hurt Laura, someone he deeply cared and loved, you see sometimes secrets are better kept to one's self instead of being told. Just like the saying goes, secrets are kept for a reason.


	4. Soul song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Fair warning Daniel's passing is mention quite a bit in here but it's not the pain point and I tried my best at how it would have gone, the aftermath I mean. The experiences that I have written about for Laura was actually how I myself reacted when we were told, to this date I still don't know how I manage to perform to 100% that day without breaking down. It was already a shitting day for me so that was like the final straw that broke the camel's back. Also all things that Mark hears from Laura's side are thing from my real life, sorry for projecting a lot in this fic. Sorry sorry for rambling again I do that quite a bit but enjoy guys.

**3rd Person POV:**

_ Soul mates are found when at the age of five you start to hear sounds leaking from the connection between you and your soul mate. They can be anything from voices around them, their own voice, music, videos movies and noise from where they live. This was a way to realize who they were since at one point you stumble upon their name and viola you found them. However there is the issue of on of them being older than the other which makes it hard, especially is one turns five and they hear nothing. It could be because they aren't born yet, can't hear or in the worst case scenario they are dead. _

Mark has since turn five but hasn't had the chance to listen to anything that's not there, it was silent on the side of his soul mate. He was so worried that something must have happened to them. He hoped that they were ok wherever they are. He knew someday that they would be hear on his end and that they be joyful to hear him and his sounds.

**Mark Age 8**

Mark was playing by himself since his friend Wade wasn't around today, he was sick at home with the flu. So that left Mark alone with no one else to talk or play with, something he hated since he didn't know the others kids that well. He was kicking a ball to the wall when he suddenly hear faint baby cries. 'What was that, was there a baby nearby?' Mark was very confused so he looked around but saw nothing not even kids playing near him. He went looking around the small trees that surrounded the edge of the playground but nothing. He was very confused the rest of the day until his dad picked him up and he asked him. His dad laughed a bit, amused at his son's confused expression and explained to him that it must have been his soul mate being born which meant they were eight years younger than him. That brought Mark to happiness he was so glad that he finally heard his soul mate, he couldn't wait to till his mom, his brother and Wade.

**Laura age 5**

She had just turned five this month which meant she hear could hear her soul mate which was very exciting for her. She been hearing snippets of other children yelling, video game music from what her soul mate explained to one boy and her soul mate's brother. What she had learn was the he was Mark and he was 13 years old, WAY older than her but she thought that was normal cause her mom didn't say anything at all about it. Her little sister was very excited for her to which made  hear her own soul mate now as well but she had to wait two more years. She was scared about never ever meeting her soul mate in her life but knew that was going to be impossible, if only it was possible to talk to him through there connection. However that wouldn't be possible until they meet for the first time, where she wonder if he would be the same as Prince Charming from Cinderella. Maybe he could scare the bad kids away from her, she didn't like their constant taunts.

**Mark Age 16**

Mark loved his soul mate so much she was such an amazing person even with her horrible time at school and tough time at home. Except he didn't understand a word of what was being spoken at her home since she and her family spoke Spanish.One thing he didn't like was the constant taunts from the other kids and other actions he heard them do to her as bullying. He had suffer at hands of bullies as well so he knew how bad it could get. She was half his age which still didn't matter to him at all, even his step mom and dad accept it. His mom on the other hand didn't believe she would be a good much for him because she was too childish, which was crazy because she was technically a child. Sometimes he hear the same screams and convocations that happened when his parents separated, he hoped that her parents stayed together. He had also learned her name was Laura which was a beautiful name in his opinion. He also knew she was from California which he hopped to go after he finish school for engineering.  

**Laura Age 10**

Laura was so happy her soulmate had graduated and had moved on a bit from his father's death a year ago. She was in bed when it happened which woke her up with explainable pain in her chest. She was scared thinking it was an asthma attack but then she heard the anguish screams from him that broke  her own heart making her look for own dad and cry on him. She then explained to her shocked and stun parents what happened. She was glad that he moved on and healed bit by bit, knowing that his dad would have wanted that. She had also learned, from overhearing him talk to his mom, that he was going the University of Cincinnati with his best friend Wade. Another good thing about him not being in high school no more was no more bullying. Some day that will also be her, having no more bullies. When she graduated from high school she planned to apply there or even just head over to find him.

**Mark Age 23**

Mark had just finished a video and was uploading to his editing software to edit while he hear his soulmate ramble about that favorite show of her's the same one Wade loved to watch as well. He knew that if the two ever met they would gush about the brothers and how cool they were, however they would be at faults since he knew Laura loved Sam more while Wade adore Dean a bit more. He sometimes wonder if she was one of his subscribers and if she was, what did she think of him. Was he good enough here, did he actually make anyone laugh with his "girly" screams of terror? He wanted to be the best person for his soulmate to be someone she would be proud of, he didn't want to let her down in anyway. He also wanted to make is dad and family proud of having him as a son. A couple of days later he felt his jealousy grow as he hear that scumbag, that guys she was always talking to, ugh he better not lay a hand on her or even try anything. He was sure that Mark would have flew over to her if he could to make that guy go away. To feel less jealous he just called Wade and talked about some things that were over due. He knew and trusted his soulmate not to try anything with that guy that wasn't as good as him in anything Mark thought smugly.

**Laura Age 17**

Laura was in band walking behind her friends while holding her flute close to her body, they were heading over to the field to go over the set for the parade the next day. This would be the second and last Walnut parade she would be in, the best one because they would be playing the Super Mario theme song, Hakuna Matata and Fantasmic. She has been getting this sense of dreading from the bond on her soulmate's side and loads of hush hush speaking making her get worried about what could be going on. She hoped that everything was ok with him, that he was fine. She was worried as well about youtubers she followed since something happened to them and no was saying anything. In the middle of a set mid marching she felt the worst anguish pain and could hear a loud constant beep with screams and cried coming from her soulmate's side. It overwhelmed so much it caused her to fall onto the ground, people rushing to see what happened with friends and sister helping her up in a sitting position. "What happened?" someone asked her, she looked up to see the concerned faces of her band director and sister. "My soulmate something must have happened, I felt this before a couple years ago when he lost his dad, maybe he lost someone else." she said absentmindedly. She was excuse for the rest of the class time watching everyone else practice. She hoped everything was ok with him, wishing she could be with to comfort him. 

**Mark Age 25**

Mark was silently crying again tears not stopping because why would they stop. He felt so hurt empty and angry. Hurt for he was gone now, empty because of the pain they felt with him gone and angry because he himself never ever saw the signs at all. He tried to help his fans with or who had depression yet he never notice that a close friend of his was dealing with those same battles. Someone close to him that needed his help and he never saw anything. It been one day since Daniel had passed and now Mark just laid on his bed silently crying while he hear Matt crying as well in the living room probably trying to sleep. Ryan was finally asleep in his room after he exhaust himself from sobbing. Daniel's family was fixing everything so that Daniel's body could be sent to South Carolina for the funeral. He knew with what happen his soulmate was probably worried about him, which made him feel even more guilty he didn't want to burden them with this at all. Out of nowhere he heard this sudden scream of anguish so filled with pain it made him fly into a sitting position. Mixed into the scream was a constant chant of "no no no please tell this isn't true NO he can't what about his family oh god and boys" followed by more sobbing. Guess that answer whether or not his soulmate was a fan, she reacted so badly to the new of Daniel he hope she was with friends that can comfort her. Later in the evening he could her whispers of comfort given to her by friends and her breaking into sobs once again. What surprised him so much were the marching band sounds he hear, wouldn't be better for her not to not perform? Guess she didn't believe in that for he hear a faint "for Daniel" being mutter at every start. He knew she would be ok and went to comfort Ryan who had woken up thinking that last few days were a dream.

**Mark Age 26 Laura Age 18**

Laura had finally graduated from high school which meant she could treat herself to Vidcon as a graduation gift. Also since she you know, over heard her soulmate was going to be at Vidcon too. So why not kill two birds with one pebble? She still hoped that he would take, this depressed rambling weird loud coffee addict girl who was just starting to be someone in life. She didn't want to be a bother to him at all. Taking a deep breathe to steady herself she fixed her bag and started walking down the hall. She wanted to wonder a bit around the hall before she had to wait in a constant line to meet her favorite youtubers and people with other peeps. Marching band only taught you so much and stand in a constant line was not one of them. She was walking when she bumped into someone while trying to get phone out because she remember to next her mom good morning. "I'm so sor-" she frozen when she saw who was in front of her.

Mark felt so dumb, if it wasn't for the boys he would have been late to the morning session of Vidcon stuff he had to do before his meet and greet. Jack was in the other car with the boys while he drove alone as a punishment for NOT setting up his alarm like he was told to. Hell he didn't even get to eat breakfast which will be near impossible to get without being mobbed by fans. Another why this Vidcon was important was that he heard his soulmate squealing about going for the first time now that she had graduated from high school which made him feel so warm and fuzzy. He knew that she would come looking for him but would she still want him even with all the drama in his life and that some of his fans would hate her simply because she made him happy. He hoped that she would over look everything and still want him regardless of everything else. So lost in his mental turmoil that he had ran into another person and had knocked them down. Oh shit he was so clumsy and stupid he thought adding that to the list of why he could be a terrible soulmate. he helped the person up, a very red in the face girl who was clearly in shock, wonder what kind of fan she would be? "I'm so sorry for that forg-" He stopped mid sentence because he was hearing his voice echo even when the hallway didn't create echo at all.

_ 'Shit shit shit shit fuck shit'  _ was what her mind was constantly repeating, she had ran into Mark aka Markiplier for gosh sake how more clumsy and dumb could she be. But as she was scolding herself mentally and planning on just saying sorry and leaving she saw him studying her like she was the most precious thing in the world. Huh wait what, was that Jubilance he was humming what the fuck was going on. She knew for a fact not all schools used that as the halftime song and how would he have knew she was band geek as well. There was only one way he could have know, holy smokes were you kidding her. "Holy shiets you are my soulmate" she blurted out loud. He smiled at her "yea I am Laura I knew that would have made that little brain of yours work. You know you look cute with the sudden realization face," he teased her. Her gave her a huge hug picking her up in the process and asked her for her phone.

    She looked confused until he explain that he was going to enter in his number and sent himself a text. He wanted to meet up with her after his meet and greet session to which she got red again and mumble she was heading that way as well. So hand in hand they walked to the meet and greet area talking about whatever they had in mind and how they were going to do this whole soulmate thing. He was even surprised when she stopped to get something out of her backpack which was a granola bar stating his growling stomach was very loud and he would need to have something in there. he raised in eyebrow slightly at what she carried in her backpack which was three water bottles and a bunch of snack food. Her only reply was "marching band always taught me to be prepare for everything and to bring extras just in case." He knew she was perfect to him and he would change her for the world, he could even handle the teasing remarks of Jack and the boys when the spotted him with her. Let them he was so happy to had finally found his other half and her knew she felt the same way as well. 

 


	5. Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey guys this is another me and Mark one so Laura x Mark. Also thank you guys so much for all the reads I am glad you are enjoying these and again thank you guys so much for actually reading these and liking them. 
> 
> PS: This is based on a true story, the power went out last year during the spring or summer while I stilled lived in the apartments. 
> 
> Some backstory for this one to make a bit of sense: The power goes out in the sector where Laura and Mark live, leaving the apartment in total and complete darkness, which is the most terrifying thing for Laura. Alone (Mark is at the grump space still recording) and scared Laura goes into panic, blindly calling for Mark.

**3rd POV:**

   Laura was reading on the couch catching up on her current book series, while she waited for Mark to come back from the grump space. He wanted to have a day off tomorrow so he wanted to finish the two videos finish today. The heat was unbearable so Laura got up from the couch to crack up the A/C and close the window since it wasn't helping cool the room. Laura then went back to the couch emerging herself within the book cuddling with her Cheshire cat, yes even as an adult she love the comfort it brought her when Mark wasn't home.

  Suddenly the whole room fell into darkness and silence, the A/C not running with the electricity. Laura tried not to panic or have an attack so she clung to her Cheshire as she tried to control her breathing. She looked around the room in vain, nothing there was nothing to see no light of any sort, not even the windows brought safety. The windows showed pitch darkness from the street below. _'Oh no not again no no no please there has to be something out there. Is there anyone out there, please don't let there be bad things be there.'_ Laura was breathing faster, panting as she quietly cried and hugged her plushie tighter. _'Is there anyone out there, can anyone help me. Please someone help me, I can't let them hear me I have to be quiet or they will get me. Mark I need Mark, he can help me he is always there.'_ Laura finally reach for her phone blindly clicking on the lock screen button so it would light up. She used the light as a comfort but it scared her as it created shadows making it seem as things were watching her. Laura wanted to go to the kitchen to grab the flashlight but her fear kept her rooted to the couch as it was the only 'save place' in the whole apartment. Her breathing kept on speeding up, tears running down her face along with snot. She knew she was borderline on panic attack but she couldn't stop it, not with the current state of mind.

  The thoughts, the absence of light and with no Mark around she broke down. _'I have to call Mark he has to help me he has too. I can't do this myself I am not strong enough.'_ She reached for her phone again, dialing Mark and waiting for him to answer while keeping her tears and breathing down. "Laura is that you," Mark finally said once he picked up. "M-Mark I'm scared, there are no lights I keep hearing things out there. I need you please," she sobs out as fresh tears run down her face, snot dripping as well. "Hey hey hey Laura Laura listen to my voice, look I'm here ok I am almost there I will help you through this," Mark reassured her keeping calm so she wouldn't panic anymore. "O-O-Oh ok Mark I will tried to hold on until you get here," sobbed Laura. With that she hangs up hoping Mark isn't to far out. She starts crying again this time her sobs being ripped from herself as she tries to keep quiet. Her sobs and panicked breathing are the only sounds heard. Her mind wonders with those creepy and terrifying thoughts that only come out when she is scared. In the looming darkness she imagine monstrosities the are just waiting to attack her, her mind making up noises to fill up the silence. This makes her panic rise even more, nothing there assuring her that she isn't alone, making her feel abandoned and forgotten. _'I just want to be love I want someone to hold me why isn't anyone here with me.'_ This was the worst feeling for her, having fallen to her minds trap and illusions. Nothing stops her from falling no one to catch her from her descent.

After who know how long it's been, probably 10 or 15 minutes, Laura hears the door slowly creep open. However still lost with the horrors her mind has cooked up she doesn't assume it's someone safe but a threat. She smothers her sobs with her Cheshire Cat, slowly her breathing so that the thing won't know where she is. _'I knew that it would find me it always does, why does it want me why, I just hope it kills me quick and leaves before Mark comes home.'_ Her chest burns from the shallow breathes she takes. "Laura, Laura love come on, come back to me please," a soft deep soothing voice was speaking to her. "Come on Laura it's ok, I'm here now it nothing else it's just you and me love," the soothing voice spoke again. Slowly Laura came back from within her mind till she recognized the voice, Mark. "M-Mark is that you," she asked hoarsely, still unable to see anything but feeling Mark next to her. "Ya it's me but shush it's alright now I'm here. I won't leave again ok I will be here for you and when the light comes back I will still be here," he explained softly while cleaning her tears and snotty face. Nothing was said between the two of them anymore. Mark just held Laura close allowing her to just know he's there. He comfort her and rub circle in her back. He had to go get some candles so he slowly aroused Laura from the couch so he could head to the kitchen. Together the grabbed some candles, light them and headed back. On the couch they just cuddled together with the soft light of the candles lighting them up. Soon Laura fell asleep in Mark's arms content and safe. Afterwards once Laura fell asleep Mark followed her to sleep land. They didn't hear when the lights came back on nor the roar of the A/C.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys so I am almost running out of my stockpiled oneshot running into the unfinished one. So i will be busy coming uop with new ideas and you will see new work. Also I am thinking of writing some holiday oneshots but I don't know yet. I will figure it out but if you guys want to see it done then please a comment and if you wanna see something then write it down there.


	6. You are not a freak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N: your name  
> H/C: hair color  
> H/L: hair length  
> E/C: eye color

3rd POV:

Y/N was in awed by what she saw. the whole place fulled of people both in cosplay and regular clothes. She was both scared and amazed by the huge crowds of people, this is what she had be waiting for a couple years now to finally go to a gaming convection. She pushed her H/L H/C hair behind her ear again as it blocked her vision, she looked around for the line to meet her favorite youtubers. She was still in shocked that this was happening, everyone always told her that she wouldn't be able to raise enough money or that she will get lost there. No one believed in her to make her dream come true. _'But what if they all think that you are just a little freak, the freak you have always been huh then what are you gonna do no one likes you.'_ Y/N shuts her eyes in a way to will those growing thoughts away, there was no time for self pity or anything of that sort. She braces herself and turns up a small smile to cover up what is going on in her head. She headed to the line before it got any bigger than it was already. 

She got out her letters out for them all, her sketch book for them to sign and her phone was ready for pictures as well. She still couldn't believe this was happening, she was in shocked and we'll speechless. Time passed and soon it was her turn next. _'Oh my gosh I hope I don't mess this up.'_ She went up to them once she could waving at them, "H-Hi guys." Y/N smile slightly still nervous as hell, but everything was calm and relaxing with them. They now noticed how nervous she was so they help her. Each gave her a hug, took pictures with her including a group picture, signed her sketchbook and took their respective letters. However no one noticed when her sleeve went up that exposed a certain something, only one person notice and that person wanted to know what happened and why.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that evening~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Y/N was walking the streets near the convention, with bags in her hand. She had so much fun looking at the different booths seeing what they were selling. Even though she not a full gamer as most here she enjoyed games just the same. She was a writer at heart, not an artist nor an actual gamer. She just wish someone came with her, it was lonely not having anyone else to join her, not anyone that could have talked to her about what was going on. Apart from that she was so happy she also met Molly and Mandy walking around the convention and took pictures with then as well. They were lucky finding love like that someone that loves them deeply, she wouldn't cause she was a F-word, always will be a F-word. 

She was lost in her hell thoughts that she didn't noticed she bumped into someone till they both fell. "Oh my, I'm so sorry I was paying attention to where I was going here let me help you," Y/N rapidly as she help the person up. "Nah that's ok I should have pay attention myself as well," said a familiar deep voice. Y/N was suddenly staring at chocolate brown eyes that stared at her E/C eyes with recognition widening both their eye. "Oh Mark I, I'm sorry for bumping into you,should have gotten dazed in my thoughts." "That's alright um, Y/N right," he asked her, when she nods he keeps talking "don't sweat it look how about I invite for some coffee or something to eat if your hungry." "Um well sure I was heading to find some place to eat, so I accept," she smiled slightly at him. _'Just don't messed this up like everything you do. Anyways why would he ask you to dinner huh, maybe he felt sorry for you. it's like no one would want to do anything with you, that's why your alone you bored them and your annoying as well.'_ The thoughts bouncing around her head made her feel even worse then before, she just had to make it through the 'date' with Mark them she could go back to the hotel to cry. 

"Come on I know just the place not too full of people and just right for us to go eat," with that Mark lead her to a small establishment that sold comfort foods. They were seated in the far back upon Marks request, and once they order their meal it when things took a different turn. "So um Y/N there was something I wanted to ask, I mean I don't wanna sound well mean or nosy but there was somethings I keep seeing around you. Like how sometimes you just drop whatever emotions you had and then fake it. I see you seems hesitate towards people, like scared about something and I noticed well things on your arms." Mark after saying all this seem scared that he must have went too far, either making her angry, sad or worst scared.

Y/N was in shocked at what he said, how could have he noticed this without being told, no one has seen how she feels not until she tells them. _'Maybe he can help you or just be someone to talk to. You guys can become friends or just buddies. But why would he want to be friends with a fan, especially you who isn't special unlike Jack who is so much more. Just talk to him he's he's a nice guy you know that, he won't spill any secrets at all.'_  Y/N was thinking this over, weight the pros and cons. Fuck it she was going to tell him, male him less worry about her F-word 

"This is um, is um hard to talk about since no one had _ ever noticed anything wrong with me by just looking. They all have know but me explaining or them finding out somehow.'  _ Y/N was super nervous, her voice being soft and quiet. Mark seem to study her and gave her all his attention not speaking to give her the go ahead to speak. "I never had an easy life being bullied all my school years, not making friends at all. I have always deal with dark thoughts inside my head and life at home didn't help. When things got too rough for me, with every side out for my blood, I self harmed. Cutting and scratching myself with scissors. I have tried to end it all five times by hanging, but I also cowardly back away. My parents don't understand they said it's just a phase, I have no one to fall onto for help. My one friend is super sensitive to these kin of things. So I don't burden her with this and I have never told and doctor the whole truth. I deal with it myself, not wanting to burden or disappoint people." 

Y/N looked like she was about to cry, so Mark got of his chair and comforted her hugging her till she calm done a bit. The waitress found them like that, so she just left their food there. I'm so sorry that you have to had gone through all that but, you aren't a coward, you a brave worn out fighting soldier, your a survivor you have got through things others would have quit at but you have kept going. You have bested the odds and came out on top. Yes you scars, you have unhealed wounds, but you have shown the world you can fight and survive. I salute you to that Y/N your a wonderful person that deserves better. Y/N was amazed and moved by the words he spoke to her. No one has said anything similar, her parents no matter how much she loved them never came close. 

They both ate in comfortable silence when they were done Mark asked another question. "There is one scar on your arm that looks different than the other, it's the one that's been nagging me." She froze at that knowing exactly what he meant, but she didn't want to say anything, no she wouldn't let him think she was a F-word as well. "Um it's not just thicker cuts that's all," hoping he would believe that and drop it. But he wasn't Mark for anything, he was stubborn for a reason not giving up till he found out the truth. "I know that's no true, why won't you tell me. I just to understand you please I feel a connection towards you, and I just wanna know you." _'Tell him you know him, he doesn't judge he helps. Careful he might call you a F-word too. Do you really want to tell him, is it worth it. Yes it is.'_ "Um well it's a scar that spells out the F-word," she said running her fingers through her H/C H/L to keep her busy. Mark frown, F-word? What could she mean by that. "Can, can I see Y/N, I mean you don't have to though." Sighing Y/N raised her sleeve up exposing a raised scar spelling out the word FREAK. She was prepared for disgust however Mark just traced them over and pull her into a hug. "Your not a freak Y/N, never have never will."

That moment in the small establishment created the strongest bond they could form, one bright soul helping another equally bright but broken soul. After that they talked about other things in there lives, the happy moments and about themselves. When they walked out of there together, they had a new friendship, another person they could relied on. When that weekend ended they went home with the other in each others head. They thankfully exchanged contact information, keeping in touch of each other. Try grew closer and closer despise the distance between them. The next time they met, they finally acted on their feelings, going for more than friends. They completed each other, were what the other was looking for and needing regardless of how broken one might be. 

Everyday whenever he saw she need a pick me up from whatever plagued her thoughts he reminded her, "Your not a freak."

**Your not a freak.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey guys sorry this one is so long and I hope it made sense to you. I wrote this when I was feeling one my days the dark ones and this came to mind. So ya enjoy and I hope it's not too long for you guys


	7. It's not what you think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey guys here is the new one shot I hope you guys like it. This one was inspired by a septiplier (yes I used to read these but mostly the fluff and angst ones. Don't judge me sheesh :P)(Also the fic this is based off wasn't mpreg but an engagement gone wrong) one shot. So guys enjoy and hope you guys love it, if you do love it I might even make a sequel to it to see how it all plans out. (I still might write one just cause I wanna see where I can take it)
> 
>  
> 
> Y/N: your name  
> H/L: hair length  
> H/C: hair color

**3rd POV:**

  Y/N was looking at the little tube in front of her, she was scared 'how could this have happened now what do I do.' She and Mark have never talked about this yet and it hasn't been brought up. Hell they barely just moved into an apartment together. How has she to tell him this, how would he take it. 'I won't tell him till I am passed the first trimester cause things happen.' Having made up her mind Y/N need she has to make an appointment to see how long she was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**2 weeks later**

 "So you won't tell him till you have passed the first trimester then. Are you sure it's a good idea Y/N. I mean I know you are scared but don't you just wanna tell him," explained Jack from the Skype call he was with Y/N. "Ya I do even though I think Mark might know something is up especially since I am always on the phone and looking up stuff on the computer," she explained running her fingers through her H/L H/C in frustration. "He keeps asking questions and I just brushed them away like they are nothing. I just don't want to tell him anything in case something goes wrong and I lose them. I don't want to hurt him or anything."

 "Well who else have you told apart from me and your family," asked Jack. "Well I was gonna tell molly but she has been a bit busy in her life as of now so I haven't had time to tell her," said Y/N absent-minded until she hear the door open. "Shit that's Mark let's talk about something else," she said as she hid the evidence. "So anyways when are going to come and visit me and Mark again Jack last time we went to Ireland," said Y/N a little out of breathe.

  At that point Mark walked in the room looking at the situation. "Hey love how are you, hi jack." "Hey Mark, Hi love," they both said at the same time, laughing at the other. "Hey well I have to go, going to edit see stuff bye guys," said Jack waving and then the screen went black. Mark turn to Y/N, "so what were you and Jack talking about." "Oh that nothing just some random stuff and plans for Jack to come visit us, come on Mark let's go make some food," with that Y/N breath a sigh of relief at the quick save. Mark couldn't know yet it was surprise he would love and that Y/N was planning. With those thoughts Y/N left the room never noticing Mark's tense shoulders an the way he glared at the screen. 'Y/N is keeping something from me I know it and it has to do with Jack I just know. I need to find out.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**2 weeks later**

  "I need to talk to you," the both of them said at the same time, though only Y/N laughed. After so much sneaking around and late night calls with Jack everything was finally ready. She just need to tell Mark and all well goes as planned. "You go first Mark, mine can wait a bit," said Y/N with her excitement barely contained. "Ok well are you cheating on me Y/N, are you cheating on me with JACK," Mark ferociously ask Y/N. Y/N was just stun in her place shocked by what Mark was suggesting she was doing. She keep in the tears that threatened to fall, stupid hormones. "How could you suggest something like that what brought up that conclusion Mark you know I love you." "The fucking sneaking around the late calls the massive calls to Jack all when I am gone from the apartment. The way you two always fucking shut up when I get home, the way you invade my FUCKING QUESTIONS Y/N. SO TELL ME WHEN DID IT ALL START YOU DID YOU START TO FUCKING CHEAT ON ME WITH THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE," yelled Mark angrily at Y/N getting into her face, his eyes where full of tears, matching Y/N's.

   "M-M-Mark you don't understand that's not what's happening, you got it all wrong is you ju-," "NO DON'T COME TO ME WITH THAT BULLSHIT STORY AND LIES. YOU FUCKING CHEATED ON ME AND YOU CAN'T EVEN TELL THE GOD DAMN TRUTH. JUST LEAVE, LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK, WHEN I COME BACK YOU BETTER HAVE LEFT THE FUCKING PLACE I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR CHEATING ASS SELF AGAIN YOU HEAR ME," Y/N nodded softly tears running down her face nothing trust herself to say anything. The slam of the door was all that Mark left behind, storming out in a angry huff.

 Y/N cleaned up her tears, going to the room to pack her stuff. Once she done that she left a letter for Mark on the bed, which explained everything to him, not that it would make any difference. Y/Y looked around the apartment one last time before leaving. "You should have just let me explain Mark," she said around she rubbed her tummy. She got her phone out and called a familiar number, "J-J-Jack he left me, he left me and kicked me out of the house."

 

 

_Dear Mark,_

_Not everything was as it seem. You should have let me explain Mark, explain that Jack was helping me plan a surprise to for you, and help me with my nerves. He was helping me Mark, we are just friends. As for the surprise well let's just say congrats Mark you were going to be a father, I was pregnant. But now I guess I am not with you, you won't care about the child, probably think it's Jack. Don't worry I won't burden you. I just want to explain, say goodbye and that I love you._

_Goodbye Mark,_

_~Y/N_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides* please don't hurt me I had too ok and I made myself cry too while writing it. I am hoping to write a sequel to this one and maybe even make it into a min series. I don't know yet I have to see and what comes out of it, let see how people take it. Also if i can find that one shot once more I'll post a link so you all can go read it, its very sad and there is no hardcore shipping.


	8. Sniffles and coughing

**3rd POV:**

  Laura felt like shit, though she felt fine this morning. She went to her classes which is when her body decided to be sick. It all started with a small itch in error throat that wouldn't go away and soon grew to a full blown sore throat. Sometimes she hates how bad her immune system can be especially with her condition.  _ I swear if I get super sick again, I'm a scream. Now I can let Mark know, he'll baby me and then I'll get bored of rest in bed _ . Laura picked up a couple things to help with her sickness. She was starting to sneeze and drip snot everywhere. She was not a pretty sight, pale and head feeling stuff she was losing her cool. Once she got home she drop everything, hiding her medicines near the bed where Mark wouldn't see. Then she grab her blanket and crashed on the bed cuddling falling asleep instantly. Thankfully Mark was out the whole day to work on some sketch comedies with the Cyndago guys, or that was what Laura thought.

  Laura awoke with a major headache sore throat and a huge discomfort in her chest. The next thing she noticed was a hand running its fingers through her hair checking if she had a temperature. She opened one eye and saw Mark standing over her with a concerned look. "Why didn't you call me to tell me you were sick I'll would have come back to check on you or picked up some soup," he sighed grabbing a glass of water for her. She took it drinking it all, "because I didn't want to worry you. It's just a sore throat or a cold I think at this point, nothing to worry about," she said dismissively. "On a normal healthy person yes, on you however no. You have asthma and a very funky immune system remember a couple years ago," Mark explain. 

  Mark looked around Laura side of the bed for her medicine specifically her asthma medications. He hope she wasn't feeling any pain in her chest but that was just wishy-washy thinking. He also found some open cold medicine meaning she took some.  _ That's good now I don't need to worry about that for now. I just hope it stays as a simple cold.  _ "Here take this and I'll go make you some soup and tea which will hopefully help your throat. I'll also bring you a new box of tissue." Laura smiled at the way Mark was treating her, she hope it didn't lead to super bed rest and just this. She’ll make it up to him later somehow. "Thanks Mark for this," she told him. "No problem," he then head to the kitchen to make the soup and tea. One hour later with everything in hand he bought it all carefully into the room. Laura was still wrapped in her blankets just on her phone listening to music and reading. 

  Mark chuckled at how she looked, like a mini burrito wrapped in a pink tortilla. He brought over the food and handed to Laura who slowly ate and drank. It actually did help her sore throat and calm her tummy. She was starting to feel sleepy however Mark was there. "Mark I'm gonna fall asleep again kay," she said sleepy. "Sure sleep good, I'll head to the living room to check on some stuff so I won't bother you. I'll check on you every on and them ok. And just yell if you need anything," he explained as he kissed her forehead. Once Mark was gone Laura settled in her pile of blanket, quickly falling asleep again. Her last thought was,  _ maybe it's alright to let Mark help take care of me when I'm sick. _

 


	9. Toddlers playing in the park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the later posting of this chapter, didn't see this one hiding within all the unfinished but I am glad I found it. Hopefully I can be on schedule next week and not be late as I was today. Also I need to write more for both Mark and Jack oneshots since I am running low on them especially on the Jack ones.

Laura was in the park playing by herself near the sand box, her mom was busy with her sister who was sleep in the stroller. Laura was a bit shy so she didn't go up to any of the kids, she was scared as well. She started playing with the sand by herself trying in vain to make a hole to bury Lamby and rescue her. She badly wanted to play with the other kids but she was scared they might be the same as the kids at school. So she got up and went to climb the stairs to go to the tunnel and hide. She hid herself there and started playing by herself when she saw a shadow casted over her. She lifted her face to see who was standing in the entrance of the tunnel. In front of her was a boy about her age of five. He had fluffy black hair, not like her soft black hair. His eyes were a soft chocolate color, while her's where dark brown almost black. He had a bit of asian decent mixed with something else. She was Mexican in origin with brown skin, he had tanish skin.  
  "Hi there, why are you here," asked the boy looking at her curiously. Laura just shrugged a bit and went back to playing with Lamby. "Do you wnna play with me, we can play tag or in the sandbox. What's your name, mine is Mark and yours," the boy said to Laura who was still looking down. "Can you talk," he asked feeling bad if she couldn't. Laura nodded yes, lifting her head to see Mark. "That's great then we can play, you do want to right," asked Mark again looking hopeful that she might say yes. "Sure my name is Laura," Laura told mark in a soft voice. "So what are we gonna play," asked Laura as she got out of the tunnel to stand next to Mark. Mark looked at her with shining eye full of funny, "lets go play tag it's very fun and we get to run a lot and stuff." "ok can Lamby join as well too," asked Laura hoping he won't make fun of her. "Sure she can join the more the better" he said not caring it was a stuff animal.  
  He started running and Laura followed hoping that they start soon she didn't play with anyone cept her little sister. "ok I am gonna tag you and you have to to chase me til you and Lamby catch me and then tag me and then I chase you kay." "k I'm ready," "TAG!" With that Mark touch Laura and took off running in the opposite direction. Laura slightly smiling took off after Mark trying to keep with him ignoring her asthma. 'huff huff' Laura finally caught up with Mark giggling as she touched his arm, "tag your it." Giggling Laura ran again Lamby in her hand gripped tight to avoid till she duck behind a tree to catch her breath. 'I wonder where he is,' thought Laura when she spotted him a little away so she went the other way. She kept running till she felt someone touch Lamby. "TAG! Lamby is it," yelled Mark. Laura smiled know that this kid won't make fun of her and he was nice.  
   They kept on playing that afternoon together never leaving each other's side. They play on the swings, in the sandbox, on the play structure, and of course tag. They talked a bit about there house life, Laura was the eldest by two years and Mark was the youngest by a year. When it was time to leave they were both sad to leave the other side, so their moms made plans to keep in touch, of course after Laura slowly translated. Mark wasn't like the other kids at school, he didn't make fun of her nor did he question her being quiet and the way she had four missing tooth that made her sound funny. He treated her like any other kid and he was fun to play with. Laura wasn't like other kids that Mark played with, she was shy and quiet but love to play and funny. He was so happy he found another friend to play with.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thirteen Years Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Mark and Laura were walking down the street of San Francisco where they were spending the summer before college. Their hands were in twined together, showing how their relationship had changed from the years. They smiled at each other happily know that this what they wanted. They leaned together for a tender kiss and then kept on walking just taking the sights.


	10. Grocery Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys and welcome to the next installment of the one shots. Today is Y/N turn at being in the story and it will be with how they do shopping for each other and what mischief can happen. Enjoy!!

**Mark's POV:**

   Mark knew that he wasn't supposed to bring a lot of easy foods and junk because Y/N said it wasn't good for him or her. He knew that as well but he just wanted snacks to nibble on why recording, not his fault he ate too much or recorded a lot. He also knew that if Y/N saw what he bought before he could pay for it she would make him go back and put everything back like a scold child. he just wanted some snack food but what he was getting was WAY too unhealthy for what they should be eating. Y/N was trying to eat betters foods and cut down on the junk food. She wanted the same for mark since was majority of the time busy in front of his computer. However Mark was in a long-term relationship with the junk foods. 

  So when it was Mark's turn to buy the groceries Y/N tends to worried about him adding too many of the junk foods. Oh sure he added to the cart to the foods on the list but then he would go overboard with the other forbidden foods. It was something he couldn't help but do but would annoy the hell out of Y/N. Thankfully today he was just shopping by himself without Y/N hovering nearby or worse next to him, he would be able to sneak in loads of the junk food and she wouldn't notice until he got home. With that in mind Mark was off on his mission not forget all that was asked of him and the junk food.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at home~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Mark had finally gotten home with the groceries and not one sign of Y/N was seen which meant she was still out running her own errand. So he quickly put everything it's place, let Chica out to do her business and went to hide in his office for a while until he hear Y/N's car in the driveway.  _ 'Well,' _ he thought _ 'time to face the music and see what she will do this time.' _ with that he prepared himself and went to go meet her in the kitchen. She was flitting all over the kitchen putting her own thing away when she got to the pantry, where she froze seeing all the chips, candy and cookies shoved in there. "MARK EDWARD FISCHBACH YOU BETTER GET DOWN HERE THIS SECOND OR HELP ME CHUCK I'LL DRAG YOU MYSELF!"  Mark slowly shuffled into her line of sight and just looked at her, she didn't look too mad and wait was that a smile trying to break through? Mark was very confused was she mad or no,he was very confused and he wanted to know. 

"Well well mister funny guys shows his face what do you have to say for yourself?" Y/N asked him while she tapped her foot on the ground and had her arms crossed over her chest. Mark did a perfect impression of a fish out of water with what he was seeing, she looked like she was about to burst out laughing but her whole body language told another story. After a few minutes she couldn't keep it in any longer and she laughed loudly falling to the ground as she gasped for air. Mark help her up to a sitting position after he saw she couldn't get up at all due to the laughter, he was however still WAY too confused. Some time later when she had calmed down it was all explained to him what she found so damn funny.

   Apparently he had somehow gotten chips that were ALL spicy flavor and now the two of them couldn't eat them. In his hurry to get home as soon as possible he didn't ready the labels and got fucked over. So she had just decided that from now on she would go shopping with him and allow him to get a couple of junk food just so he won't be that sad. She knew it was hard for him to not eat as much junk food as he used to due to her being unable to it. It wasn't good for her health condition and it wasn't healthy for him either. This would allow them both to be happy and insure no more shopping mishaps will happen, at least this time it wasn't as embarrassing as that one time of the month incident that they won't talk about.

   If they were found later in the afternoon playing around with mini water guns and water balloons, well no one was checking and frankly who cares. They were having fun especially when Chica joined the two of them in their little battle. 


	11. Till death do us part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys and welcome to the new one shot, grab your tissues, blanket, get comfortable because this will get very emotional. I had this idea for a while and I'm know for making the poor characters and people I'm given to play with suffer. So enjoy the emotional roller-coaster and if I can make you peeps cry at the end then I did I good job writing, sorry.

**3rd Person POV:**

   No matter how many funerals happened, no matter how many people was lost in a life time, death doesn't get better even when you have lost someone before. To him death was still painful, even after his dad and Daniel. It never get better but he also never expected her to die so soon. She wasn't supposed to be out in the streets that day, was supposed to be in the house with him watching movies and cuddling with him. He had cried, screamed, destroyed everything he could, tried to blame God and even the damn kitten that made everything happen. It wasn't fair they were supposed to grow old together, dying side by side of old age. She shouldn't had to be killed by a stupid drunk driver who decide speeding was the best thing and didn't even get hurt the fucker. 

  Even now a few days after the funeral he could still hear her laughter and rambles echoing  throughout the house, her ghostly memory was seen everywhere he looked and even the damn kitten made him burst out crying. He couldn't help it, it was too much pain for him, too much painful memories to even think of going on without her. 

 His sweet sweet Laura shouldn't have died she was too young and had more to live. Her family was heartbroken and mad at the world, especially him who was supposed to protect her from everything and everyone but who do you protect from a freaking drunk driver. He wished it took him instead, wished it was him walking the street so she could live.

  For days after the accident couldn't do much except rage, sob, ignore the desperate calls from family and friends who tried to help him. But he couldn't and didn't want to see anyone or do anything with empty space where his heart was supposed to be. He just lay on the bed sobbing quietly with the kitten curled up on him, he didn't want it on or even next to him but it made him feel better as if Laura was right next to him.  He knew he had to do more, to live in her memory but he still couldn't get the energy to do much. 

 Two week after her death he was mostly back to his own self, especially after Jack had come to LA just to drag his ass out and talk to him. Backing Jack up was the rest of his friends, family, her friends and family. They didn't want to let him go to waste over hr death so they helped him as much as they could. Soon he was back to his normal self, still grieving, but still that goofy dork. He even kept the kitten as a last wish to his Laura, hell even Chica was taken to the kitten whom he called Donna after Laura's favorite character in Doctor who. 

   He knew he had to move, he was still grieving but he couldn't waste away for nothing, he knew Laura would want him to move on and live his life. So with all the friends and family on his side along with both Chica and Donna he would move and live. For his dad, for Daniel and of course more recently, his beautiful Laura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you enjoy this one shot, if its a bit wonky to follow its because its kinda like in Mark's head, so mostly his thoughts to be exact. Sorry for the tears and hopefully next week I can bring one that is on a happier note.


	12. IRL Update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and understand I will be back I am so sorry

Hey everyone,

I have an update for you all here, due to my grandma passing away last night I won't be posting chapter for at least three weeks. I hope you can all understand why I can't write at this moment since I don't want to force myself to write when I can seem to focus my mind at all. I hope you guys can be patient with me and be here when I do come back. I am thinking of writing a bit but it won't be enough to post for those weeks. But I don't know as of now so please please bare with me, I honestly didn't expect for her to pass so soon but it was understandable since her cancer wasn't noticed until a couple weeks ago and it was too advance. Also I never expect another person to pass away so soon especially after Daniel's passing, I thought years were going to pass before I lost another person due to death. Anyways I'll see you all in three weeks buh bye everyone.


	13. Snowfall Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I am back and ready to post once more. Sorry that this is posted on a Thursday and not on a Wednesday like before. Next week Everything will be back to normal as I set myself back on a schedule. Hope you guys enjoy this one shot and that you love this. Also I am planning on posting double next week due to Valentine's day. I will post a Valentine's theme one shot on Tuesday and then the normal one on Wednesday. Hope you guys are ok with that and enjoy the theme ones. See you guys all on Tuesday.

_ Person A wakes to find that it had snowed overnight and gets excited about playing in it. Person B gets excited because this means that when Person A comes inside, it will be time for cuddling by the fire.  _

 

3rd Person POV:

Bright white light was the first thing that Laura felt on her eyes as she slowly woke up from slumber. The arms wrapped around her waist and chest were the second she noticed. The biting cold however jolted her fully awake when she shift her foot outside the nest of blankets they were buried under. Sitting up quickly to look at the window at the same time disturbing the person next to her she got into some slippers and went to the window. All over the outside was a fresh blanket of snow covering everything it could reach for. Nothing was left untouched, giving it a look of a winter wonderland. Its one of the reason why she had come with Mark in the first place, apart from the obvious reason which they weren’t talking about, yet. 

  Excited for the snow that fell last night she quickly got dressed and headed out the door in under ten minutes much to amusement of Mark whom she had left behind still in bed because it was Christmas vacation so sleeping in. Once outside she jumped into a fluff looking pile of snow but not full body in just her feet in case it wasn’t a pile but something else. She then took to making a few snow angels here and there while thinking if a snowman could be made before her stomach growled for not getting food. 

  One hour later Mark found a snow covered Laura next to a sort of lopsided snowman with rocks and twigs to make up a face and limbs. At one point Chica had somehow went outside with the woman as she was engrossed with her work. Taking a few pics of her and the snowman, he beckoned her to come side for food knowing she would be starving. Shaking off the snow she went inside with Chica following her to the fireplace where a small table had been set up with food and coffee. The rest of the morning was spent eating, cuddling and falling asleep on each other in front of the fire with Chica at their feet. Tomorrow they would do what they had intended to do in the first place. 

 


	14. Misunderstandings in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys and welcome to the post Valentine's day chapter that was supposed to up yesterday but life and sleep happened along with the site crashing for me. So I am posting it today. I hope you all enjoy and see you in the next chapter for the weekly oneshots.

_ Person A wants to give a special homemade card to Person B for Valentine’s Day. They go to Person B, only to see a ton of cards on their table, Person B being very popular. They see Person A’s card, but mistakes it for a card that someone gave to Person A to give to Person B, telling them to just ‘toss it onto the pile’ in an uncaring manner. Person A, trying to hide their broken heart, leaves as casually as they can. Person B’s friend soon points out the mistake that Person B made by reading the inside of the card and revealing that it was from Person A. Now it’s up to Person B to find Person A and make things right. _

 

3rd Person POV: 

 

    It was a typically Valentine’s Day, totally normal for high school with the couples snogging all over the place, a sea of balloons, multiply giant stuffed animals, bouquets of roses and early spring flowers, hundreds of cards being passed around and enough chocolate and candy to a dentist faint at the sight of it. In all yes a typically Valentine’s Day for high school and other day that all the girls swoon and gawk at Mark Fischbach like a piece of meat at the butchers. Of course he was a bit used to it but that didn’t mean he liked it at all. Which is why once again his table for sixth period was overflowing with Valentine card from everyone, girls, most of them store bought with words and phrase that would make any sane person blush like hell. His friends had given him cards which were safely store in his backpack away from the mess of card that filled his desk with no end in sight. Honestly he knew there was better guys out there for these girl but somehow they flocked to him like mister popular. 

   Y/N was standing in the doorway of the classroom, thinking for the hundredth time that day if she should give him the card or just bail out like last year. His friend say he would be there as silent support and that it was a good idea to give it to him, he would love it. The card that she was holding was a homemade one, with hand drawn heart, game logos, decked out in his favorite color and a drawing of him. It was very chaotic to look at and to be for Valentine’s day but she was hoping he would like it regardless because it was unique. Now if she would just get the damn courage to even go inside, hand him the card and then wait as he read it. Breathing out slowly she thought,  _ ‘ok you can do this Y/N it will be fine, Wade promised it will be.’  _ She slowly walked into the room heading towards Mark at the front of the room, Wade was right next to him giving a thumbs up encouragement. Y/N opens her mouth to get his attention but Mark beats her to it when he spot the card in her hand, “oh another eh just throw it in the pile with the others, thanks Y/N.” In shock Y/N just throws in the card and walks out the room without another glances back at the Mark or Wade who is in shock with what just happen and at how clueless Mark could be. Sighing Wade turned to his friend, “I thought you like Y/N?” Mark whipped up his head fast looking around to see if anyone heard, “shut it ok and I do, why you ask that?” he said looking confused and pink with blush. Rolling his eyes at his clueless friend he explained, “because you just rejected her when was going to give you a homemade card. You didn’t even let her explain what was in her, automatically assuming it was another card from the rest of the girls in this school. So you may have sort of broken her heart without even meaning to, you have to fix it.” Mark looked shocked at what Wade told, “WHAT!”  Now Mark would have gotten up when he shouted and ran after Y/N to tell her he was an idiot, sorry and that he like her BUT class had just started when he attempted, Wade scrambling to his seat when the teacher walked in. Now he would have to wait until after class when school end to go look for her in the band room. 

_ ‘That was the most stupid thing ever. God why did you EVEN think he was going to like you back. Just forgot about it and move on, can’t be pining after something you can’t have. If he sees it then you can just brush it off as a joke for Valentine’s Day.’  _  Y/N kept on repeating this in her head as she struggled to pay attention in sixth period. When the bell rang she all but ran to the band room to get her instrument and book it out of there, hoping to hide away her shame at home. She only made it halfway when suddenly “Y/N!” was yelled through the air her only warning before a heavy weight slammed into her, arms wrapping around her chest and waist to keep her from collapsing into the ground. Spinning her around, she caught a small glimpse of the person, Mark, before leaning in for a small kiss on the lips. After a few seconds they departed, facing each other see who was the other person, Mark, when he spoke up, “I am so sorry I thought that was another card from the girls that keep on giving me different card that have no meaning other than vulgarness. I do like you, a lot and I am so sorry for just dismissing you away. I like the card to made me, it’s very sweet. Would you go out with me?” Mark ranted out in one huge breath, waiting for Y/N to make up her mind. Y/N stared in disbelief for a few moments until she answered with “yes I would love to out with you.” Mark beamed happily for her answer reached out for her hand and together they walked into the band room as a couple. All because of one friend for helping them get together. 


	15. Writers woes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here is the late oneshot for this week, hope you guys like it and I am really sorry its late. It been a long week with me being mentally exhausted and sleep deprived while running on coffee. Hoping next week can be better. See ya all next week.

_ Imagine Person A of your OTP writing (being it novels, fanfiction, w/e). They don’t feel like their writing is good enough because they don’t get any comments or fanart (and comparing themselves to people that do), and they’ve ended up crying multiple times because of this. Person B knows about this, and they start to read Person A’s works and leave small comments on them, always using the anonymous option. Person A doesn’t know it’s them, until one day Person B forgets to go on anonymous. Person A’s reaction is up to you. _

 

3rd Person POV:

_ Tap tap tap tap, _ went the keys of the laptop of which Y/N was writing her latest chapter that she was to upload that day. As always she left writing till the last moment but because she wanted to see if she could change something around and add a bit more sadness into the chapter. For the fifth time in two minutes she once again stretched around trying to ease her achy back. She had to finish this before midnight but, it was already 11:30pm, she had a couple hundred words to still write and she had to drag a certain dork back to bed because if he got sick again she was gonna lock him up in a bathroom.  _  ‘Fuck another day when I don’t post on time, this is why people don’t really care for my writing if I keep on post at irregular times. It’s only me that does this tom myself, I really need to write on time and post on time if I really want my writing to take off. ’  _ At midnight she gave up on writing for the night, made a small update on her tumblr and then went back to his office to drag him back to bed. 

   Quietly opening the door she was greeted with a sleeping Mark in front of computer, an editing program open with a video playing, with Chica laying at his side sleeping as well. Having done this multiply time she knew enough about saving and closing the program that she wouldn’t lose anything he had done. Once the computer was taken care of she gently shook Mark awake, “Mark honey you fell asleep at the computer again, time for bed now.” Y/N whispered at him finally waking him up just a tad bit but enough for to help him out of the room and into the bedroom where he fell asleep once more on top of the bed. Chica followed them back when Mark half woke up to sleep on the bed, Y/N followed suit and went to bed as well.  _ ‘Hopefully I can post tomorrow on time and finish the chapter that are due next week.’ _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

   While Y/N was in the other room Mark had taken this opportunity to check out what she had written and posted today. He honestly loved her writing, even though it was fanfiction, so he read it and left her small comments as anon. This started last week after hearing her cry late at night about she would never be good enough in writing, that no one really cares because they don’t comment anything, She had also started comparing herself to other writers online which didn’t makes sense to him since she had a different writing style from them. So he read her works and left her the comment on how good her writing was and where she could improve some part so it would make more better or be more emotional. Now he would say this in real life but she had the tendency to not really believe him because she was his girlfriend and that was something he should be telling her regardless. But it wasn’t from a duty of relationship for her writing was that good and really some amazing works. So he lurked in the background, cheering her when she seem down in real life and online. Until one day while writing a comment on here latest story he had forgot to turn on anon and the comment posted along with his tumblr name. _ ‘Oh fuck me.’  _ There was nothing he could do until Y/N saw the comment and but the other comments from almost two weeks now together and have it equal him, Markiplier on tumblr. He hoped Y/N didn’t get too mad at him or thought he was just doing it out of pity. Sighing he started to work on editing a vlog until the message was found in her inbox.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Y/N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

    She had refresh the page for the fourth time since she posted her latest chapter, waiting for the comment from that one person who somehow says the most sweetest and nicest things toward her writing and herself. Seeing she got a new message she clicked on it and saw………… Mark’s tumblr name staring back at her? What the hell? What it him the who the whole time? Did her really meaning those things or was it out of pity? So instead of going to confront him on these message she thought over everything that has happened and how much they had meant to her. Was he really the kind of person to use that against people? To pity someone just for fun? No so why would she doubt him now, he was always so sweet and nice to her, caring and understanding when she got into her moods and supporting when it came to her hobbies. She was the same but he was just so much more, giving more to those that needed it. 

   So she decided to tell him thank you for all that he had done, so she headed to his office. There she found him working on a vlog she help shoot adding and taking stuff away. She closer and hug him from behind, giving a sweet kiss to him on his head. “Thank you for everything honey, I know the messages were from you when you forgot to put anon on the last message. But I still love them and the sweet words they contains,” she told him, still hugging him. “You are welcome Y/N just please don’t keep this to yourself, come talk to me when you are feeling down again with your writing,” he told her finally turning around to face her. “I will,” she responded, kissing his head again. She grabbed the second office chair rolling it toward Mark, sitting side by side enjoying the moment together, the air cleared from everything.


	16. Tied together, literally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys and welcome back to the oneshots, I hope you all enjoy this chapter because wow it was really hard to write in how to make it flow and end. It came out WAY different that what I first started with but I really love it ended up. I hope guys enjoy it and I will see you all next week with more chapters.   
> PS: yes yes I noticed I posted up early and on time, its a wonderful feeling

_ Your OTP hate each other so much that Person C chains them together for the day. BONUS: Person C loses the key. _

 

**3rd Person POV:**

 

  “I swear to chuck if you move my stuff again I will rip your head off, I am NOT kidding this time Mark,” half mumbled half yelled Laura whom was walking away from from another situation. “Well excuse me princess I didn’t know that was your stuff, maybe next time put a little sign?” Mark told her sarcastically. That made her even more mad at what Mark had done, “why the fuck would I do that if YOU saw me leave my stuff on the table while you lounge around like a lazy bum while the rest of us did some work,” Laura angrily huffed out staring at Mark, daring him to do something. Laura was very famous due to her temper, everyone knew not to mess with her when angered, those who dare got ripped apart by her and maybe even tackled for reasons. Mark on the other hand hada control on his temper except when it came to Laura, he loves to rile her up and then get spitting mad after she starts a shouting match with her. 

  The others in the group have been at their wits ends trying to figure out ways that they could keep the peace between them but everything would fail and the fight would get out of hand. The whole group was betting that they were denying feelings for the other but if that was the case then someone needed to say something before things got out of hand. Thankfully Ethan had a plan to fix that and thanks to all that’s holy for having them get close to each other when the argued over everything.  _ Chink _ , went the handcuffs that Ethan bought just for this occasion, it got the attention of the pair who stopped mid sentence and stared down at each of their hands chained by the handcuffs. ‘What the fuck is this bullshit?’ they both thought, then Laura spoke up. “WHO THE FUCK DID THIS SHIT? COME BACK HERE UNLOCK US BEFORE I END UP KILLING HIM OR I CHEW OFF MY HAND.” 

  Ouch she got really louder than the last time she was pissed off, she gives a certain green haired irish a run for his money with loud she can get. They could hear stomping grumbles, shoving and then finally shoving as the pair made their way to other room. The rest of them just stood there, trying to block Ethan out their view so they wouldn’t try to take the key he was trying hide. Laura looked downright murderous if they even thought of letting them go and Mark while looking pissed as well also had terror in his eyes because Laura look ready to kill someone and Mark was literally tied to her. 

     “We think it is best if you guys were handcuffed together because these arguments and fights are taking a toll on you two and the rest of the group. While you guys may not like each that doesn’t mean the rest of us want to be in the middle of the battle. So you guys are gonna be together until we have decided it time so please try not to kill each other before time's up,” explained Tyler who braved against Laura who still looked like she was going to kill someone but had a shocked face at what Tyler told them. It was true that they argued a bit too much, even more than everyone in the group and maybe even have gotten out of hand with. The rest of the group, Ethan, Wade, Bob, Jack, Signe, Mandy and Molly all looked at them with caution smiles, hoping that they wouldn’t exploded in anger. Mainly Laura but Mark could be a mess when pissed off, they just hoped that they could work it all out and maybe even talk why they were tied together. 

 Sighing in defeat Laura finally spoke up, “fine I won’t hurt him in any way and I’ll try to be nice to him. Just don’t expect too much out of this, please.” Mark struggled a bit on what to say on the matter but in the end he just told them, “I’ll be civil with her but please promise that at the end you’ll uncuff us,”eyes pleading for the last part. “I will I promise,” peeped up Etahn from behind the girls. With that everyone went to do their own thing, scattering off to different places in the office, Mark and Laura at a lost of they were supposed to do. Laura needed to get some writing and reading done for homework and Mark need to edit a couple of thumbnails for videos they had finished. Somehow they sorted themselves in the living room type place they had for those that needed to rest, relax or work on stuff. Since Laura couldn’t use her right hand without taking Mark’s left hand, she settle on her reading while Mark just sat there working on his thumbnails, the both of them ignoring what was going on until nature called. They had about half an hour of silence until Laura started to fidget in her spot, jiggling her leg more than usual. After five minutes of this Mark had to speak up so he put his laptop to the side and asked, “are you ok? Did something happen?” Before she answered Laura jumped up and dragged Mark along with her, heading towards where Ethan usually was. “ETHAN ETHAN YOU BETTER STILL HAVE THAT KEY OR BLOOD WILL BE SPILLED!” shouted Laura as she ran and dragged poor Mark along for the ride. Her screams startled both Ethan, who jumpin the air, and Mark wondered what could he done to her. “Um I think so, why? Did something happened, do you do something or did Mark do something?” Ethan was very confused on what have went wrong, they sounded like they were ok but he could have misjudge. 

   “The only thing that went wrong was that nature suddenly called saying it wants out, NOW,” Laura forced out as she concentrated on not peeing herself while doing a mini dance in place. “Stupid coffee going right through so quickly” she mumbled as she squeezed her legs together and thought about her boring math homework as a distraction. Ethan looked around the desk quickly before finding the key, handing it to Mark who uncuffed Laura and guided her to the bathroom as she kept her legs tightly squeezed. He put her inside as close to the toilet as possible and closed the door. Ten minutes later Laura went back to the living room area with another cup of coffee where Mark was still there editing thumbnails, her stuff still in the same place as before.  She place the cup on the small table and picked up her book to finish the chapter. It was then that Mark noticed her back and the sight of another cup. “I thought it went right through you quickly,” he asked with an eyebrow raised at her ironic self. Laura huff out tiredly, “Yes but I run on coffee and music, so it's a need. Also about today and all those time before I’m sorry I shouldn’t have been fighting with you over those kind of things and I shouldn’t have made the fights worse than they were. So I am sorry and I hope we can start over.” Laura looked at him sheepishly hoping to start over this friendship because he’s an amazing. Mark let the shock drain from his face to be replaced with a small smile at her apology. “I am sorry to about everything I have ever said to you and I also wish to start over.” Smiling widely, Laura extended her hand, “hi I’m Laura, nice to meet you,” Mark extended his own hand and shook her firmly saying, “I’m Mark Laura, nice to meet you.” After that they both were very happy with each other and start to slowly talk with the fighting starting up again. Maybe this time everything will be ok and who knows what the future will bring. What the group knows is that Ethan had the right idea from the start with the handcuffs.


	17. Music store

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys and welcome back to the oneshots which I am finally posting on time, woohoo celebration times.I have wanted to post this for a while but I kept pushing it back until I forgot about for a while. But here we are, back at it again, hopefully it makes sense to you guys. I wanted to focus a bit more on the instruments even though I don't have too much information on all these instruments, only what I have learn through practices and from others. Enjoy and I will see you all next week with another oneshot.

**AN: Hey peeps and welcome back to another one shot and this time in honor of the livestream that happened for MusAid a while back I am writing this piece. Also I know I know I been gone for a while but real life has been harsh and cruel for a while. Hopefully I'll be back on my feet soon and will not let anything hold be back from writing one shots and updating my stories.**

**3rd Person POV:**

    Mark was looking at the rows and rows of shiny trumpets that beckon him to try them from where they hung, he was looking for one so he could play once more. True it's been awhile since he even touch one and play for lengthy amount of time but it just never left him at all.  He actually needed the trumpet for the charity livestream happening in a couple of week but its was going to be a bonus if he stayed with it. He was learning to play the piano and guitar so why not add the trumpet as well.  However now that he was in front of so many beauties he had trouble choosing one that would fit his need, it had to be awesome and well made to play smoothly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw two thing that blew his mind, one was the magnificent red trumpet that gleam in the store lights and two was the pretty girl standing next to the flutes which were next to the trumpets.  _ 'Well shit it must be my lucky day, to pretty things at once, I'm gonna go talk to her.'  _ He hopefully walks over, after all he needed to get the trumpet anyways as long as this didn't turn over for him. Mentally preparing himself he walked over to the red trumpet with the cute girl standing nearby, it seem she was looking at the flutes and had a medium size case strapped to her back.  _ 'Definitely NOT a guitar case, maybe a ukulele? I'll ask her that can be a conversation starter.' _ With his fingers crossed he made toward the red trumpet which even more gorgeous up close, and girl who was even more cuter especially with that face she was making.  

  "Hi there what kind of case are you carrying and what are you looking for?” a strange voice asking snapped Laura out of her musing between what case she should get. “Huh, oh I mean um, I’m getting a flute case since my old one broke after it slipped out of my hand for the hundredth time,” she explained to the cute man in front of her who looked curious in little her. “The case on the other hand well,” she fidgeted with the case itself, “it’s a violin case however I’m not too good at it yet. I just brought it in for a tune up since it keeps on  sounding weird, even weirder than when I take it out to practice since I kinda suck.”  She slightly blushed at that statement knowing it made her sound pathetic. The stranger perked up at that, looking very interested which was weird most didn’t ask any further if they knew she was barely learning. “You play the violin? That’s awesome, I’m teaching myself to play guitar and piano which are hard but I’m getting there.” It made her happy she wasn’t alone in teaching one’s self an instrument. “Um, what’s your name? My name is Laura but I don’t know your’s , yet we have been talking for a while.” Mark blushed a bit at that but regardless answered, “oh um I’m Mark, nice to meet you Laura.” With introductions out of the way they went back to speaking music with each other and what other instrument they each play. Mark had learn that she plays flute, piano, and violin, even surprisingly was also in marching band in her local school. Laura had learn that he among guitar, some piano and was in marching band back in the day playing trumpet, which he was there for in the first place. 

   After being warned by her that his red trumpet may or may not even work like a proper trumpet which amused him to no end, they went their separate way. But not before they exchanged info and mark somehow made her promised to check in the stream next week as support and to her his rusty skills. Who knew that a music store could help create new friendships with other musicians and even find another wonderful person like the girl with the flute and violin cases. 


	18. Stressful week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry about being gone for so long. I took a break so I could only focus on my final projects and exams. It was hard, troubling and overall stressful. But now I'm back and ready to get at it again. This was supposed to be posted Wednesday except I was in a bad mind space so I couldn't write like that. But I'm in a better mind space now and this is all done. I hope you guys enjoy this and I will see you all next week.

**3rd Person POV:**

 

 It was the longest two weeks for any student and Y/n was already stressed out. Finals week, the one week that every student ever dreads. The week where coffee because more holy than holy water itself. Four essays and five test all due around the same weeks, with only two weeks of prepping, was the reason Y/n was running on coffee, music and Maria cookies that melted in her coffee. She had been holed up in her office without emerging for air until one day after her boyfriend had enough of this.

  Mark knew it was finals week when Y/n made and drank more coffee daily than she used. Another sign was that he kept on waking up at 1am, 2am and even 3am when she would sneak back into bed but of course Mark would always wake up when she got in. He knew he had to say something before she ran herself into the ground but all that would happen was her ignoring him and her doing everything without care. He would just be there be there when everything came crashing down, like every other semester. 

   Three days, three days before everything came crashing down on Y/n from the lack of sleep and of food since she was just eating loads of snacks food, dry fruit and chips. She was once again typing away in her office as downstairs Mark was having a meeting with Tyler and Ethan about what to do with Y/n. It had been five days since the start of her locking away in the office without ever going outside. So they were making plans to go into the office and drag the woman out, even kicking and screaming. Except nature had already done her part, making the exhausted woman fall asleep on the desk midway an essay she was angrily type out her response to whatever it was she was supposed to be responding to.

   When the guys all went up to her office to get her out of their they were greeted her as peacefully sleeping Y/n. Her H/l H/c was covering her face in mess of hair strand, some stick on her face while others stuck up in the air. Papers were all over the floor and desk from making room for herself.  Whispering quietly among themselves, they all decided to allow Mark to her back to bed while Ethan and Tyler saved and shut down her computer. They promised to be back with takeout in a couple hours as Y/n slept, after all a talk was in check for them since Y/n needed to take care of herself during this very stressful week. 

   Mark slowly carried her to their bedroom careful in not banging her hand in the doorways. Carefully setting her down was a hefty process to do since she somehow kept on moving around or trying to stay on Mark. He left the room to her office up a bit from the days she was in there and hope that she would take their advice for her very stressful week. She had to be top shape on her feet not run down from exhaustion. 


	19. The bloody adventures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOI!!!!!! Guess who is back in the game of writing.???? ME!!!!!!!  
> I am truly sorry for leaving and never coming back to writing. College gets extra hard as the semester goes on which leaves me flailing around. So I have decided to have a schedule in place for me this semester which I praying helps me stay on track for this whole year. I also have a new one shot story up in case you haven't checked it out yet. Its called "Drabbles featuring the resident wolf demon" which I am proud off. I might another one shot story for someone else but I am not sure yet. I have also planned to finish Dead Air this year and even post its ghost backstories as well. Once Dead Air is all completed I will dive into another multi chapter long story. But for now enjoy this weeks upload and I will see all next time for more one shots. 
> 
>  
> 
> New writing schedule for 2018  
> (For all current WIP’s)  
> (posting only every Friday)
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. Week one: Jack x reader/Mark x reader one shots  
> 2\. Week two: Dead Air  
> 3\. Week three: Gar one shots (all)  
> 4\. Week four: some random one shot that won’t be another WIP or just when I take a break or even just write more for the next cycle of stories.

_ "Tampons? You want me to buy tampons?"  _

 

**3rd Person POV:**

Y/N hated waking up due to pain, either from a headache, sore muscles, being sick or in her case today, cramps that felt as if her whole lower half being ripped in two.  She curled up into the fetus position in hopes that it will relieve the pain she was feel, which it in fact did but also caused to drift off once again. 

 The sound of her alarm blaring and the smell of coffee woke up hours later, prompting her to head off the bathroom to check the damage of what her monthly visited brought her. Thankfully not too bad this time around, no stains on the blankets just of her panties. so she grabbed her she grabbed her clothes for the day along with her phone and hopped into the shower. 

  An hour later she emerged all cleaned up, feeling better but feeling up for some food and coffee (she wasn’t supposed to have coffee but she had medicine for cramps  so sue her). In the kitchen was the rest of the group, Mark was cooking up some food along with Amy, while Ethan was half asleep at the table where Tyler was talking to Kathryan about something. A bit sluggish from sleep and pain she grabbed her huge mug, planning to have all the coffee she could get before her friends cut off.

 As Mark turned away from the stove with a plate piled high of pancakes he caught sight of Y/N. Smiling at her he asked her, “ready for today? It's going to be loads of fun for us, a chance to relax and take a break before our next huge project. Even Chica is all excited, already has her toys ready for when we leave.” Mark was saying something, hands weaving out along with what he was saying but Y/N was just freaking out. FUCK! The beach trip was today, something that she personally had voted for when Mark gave the team a choice of what to all do together. Something that she was going to miss out because her body decided to be an asshole, bring in bloody week a few WAy too early.  Plus she had ran out of tampons the month before and completely forgot to add them to her weekly shopping list

In true anxious Y/N fashion she without thinking blurted out, “Could you buy me some tampons!” Mark froze mid sentence looking at her like ‘huh’ while Amy who had turned around gave her an amused but concerned look, then glared at her cup of coffee in hand knowing full well what coffee did to her during this week. Tyler and Kathryn has the same look as Amy, concern for her but also glaring at the curse cup of coffee Y/N shouldn’t be grabbing at all. Ethan looked fully awake from Y/N blurt out, though completely confused by what was being talked. 

**“Tampons?”** Mark slowly said the word making it sound like he was asking, **“You want me to buy tampons?”** Sharing a looking with Amy who shrugged, he turn back at Y/N who was now cupless with Tyler taking the cup to the sink while Kathryan made her mint tea. 

    Now Y/N looked a bit sheepish, chewing on her lips and looking at anywhere but Mark. “Um yeah, kind just woke up to this and completely forgot about the trip today. Which then remind me that hey I never got around to stocking up my supplies so ” Chuckling soft Mark shook his head a bit at the thought of Y/N forgetting things she needed, which is something that happens a lot, so he gave her a small hug and kiss on the head. The sounds of Amy fussing over Y/N followed him as he left for the store to buy his girl what she needed, then it was time for the beach day to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My new upload schedule, if I get off track, yell at me here http://moreidcmlover.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> New writing schedule for 2018  
> (For all current WIP’s)  
> (posting only every Friday)
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. Week one: Jack x reader/Mark x reader one shots  
> 2\. Week two: Dead Air  
> 3\. Week three: Gar one shots (all)  
> 4\. Week four: some random one shot that won’t be another WIP or just when I take a break or even just write more for the next cycle of stories.


	20. When is it too much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New writing schedule for 2018  
> (For all current WIP’s)  
> (posting only every Friday)
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. Week one: Jack x reader/Mark x reader one shots  
> 2\. Week two: Dead Air  
> 3\. Week three: Gar one shots (all)  
> 4\. Week four: some random one shot that won’t be another WIP or just when I take a break or even just write more for the next cycle of stories.
> 
>  
> 
> Ps: I am so sorry for not being able to post on Friday, I went on a trip that day and didn't come back until late. And I was really busy on all of Saturday with barely no time to even write. Which is why I just finished late/early Sunday night.

**_“i’m not blind, i can see the way you look at them.”_ **

**_“I never meant to hurt you.”/“this wasn’t supposed to be this complicated.”_ **

**_“how can i hate them, you’re the one that made the choice to cheat.”_ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**3rd Person POV:**

She knew something was up, she wasn’t the only one but she was the only one who could see the changes in him when he went home.  Everyone in the office new something was up and they were trying to help her cope with it, giving her courage to do what was right for herself.

  She loved him too much but she that this was a toxic relationship, he was clearly cheating on her with the new intern. Her name is Ariel, the new intern that they hired seven months ago, they wanted to expand the brand kinda like the game grumps did but of course in a different way. Except this was now probably a dream that won’t happen, too much bad water under the bridge and no one wanted to be associated those who cheated and had a relationship with their intern.

  Amy and Kathryn has plans for and when she leaves Mark, they didn’t want her to be in the streets if things went wrong. Everyday at the office in  hush voice behind closed doors with one of the guys, Ethan or Tyler, keeping watch they would talk to her. Telling about the new things they found out about Mark, the different dates he took the other girl, how happy he looks with her, how he treats her different than he used to be with than her treated her his actual girlfriend.

   Usually she ignores what they tell her, believing that it isn’t true, that Mark did love her, that he wouldn’t do this to her. But after a few months she started to see what they told was there, how distance he was, spending less time with er, not smiling as he used to with her around and the excuses, those stupid excuses of his that were so easily see through. Hell sometimes he used his own friends as excuses, even when she was hanging with them like they had planned months ago.

  The last straw for her was when they went to this small gathering with a bunch of creators from all over SoCal, when he introduced her as his intern, his intern. Barring a wide smile while they talked to whoever it was, she then turned around heading towards where Ethan and Tyler were sitting. As the tears fell from her eyes, burning as her own shame of this mock relationship of their, Ethan hugged her tightly, comforting her while Tyler went off to find the guys to head home and also give Mark a piece of his mind.

  Back home after crying and shouting everything she could about how she didn’t deserve to be treated like that, how Mark was a complete asshole for doing this and how much she hated him for this, she tired herself out. Ethan and Tyler left her in Amy’s and Kathryn's capable hands, an all girls sleepover, she would need all the comfort of friends before tomorrow. For tomorrow she would have to face Mark and stand her ground, demand answers for what he did and break up with him. She couldn’t hide behind what if’s that would never happen, she need to be free and true with herself and this means to not be in a relationship where she wasn’t given her place.

   The next morning after spending the morning with Amy and Kat, being asured by them that everything will be ok and they would be waiting for her after, it was time to head back to house she shared with Mark. Nails clicking on the floor and Chica’s kisses where the only thing that greeted her, how she will miss this pupper after she left. Giving Chica a few lingering pets she went off to look for her ‘boyfriend’ to finally have a talk that was long overdue for a few months now.

  She located Mark in their bedroom, who was looking some stuff over, some which looked like photos of him and the other girl.  Taking a deep breathe to calm her nerves and hold the tears back she finally said, “Mark we need to talk, its important.” He look like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar, which confirmed that those pictures weren’t of them but of _them,_ how nice of him to still look surprised. He quickly put away the photos into a book, then got up and walked towards her, going for a kiss which she rejected.  

   Sighing she turned around, her back to Mark, “look we need to talk about this, I’m only going to say this once. I don’t to go around in circles nor repeat myself, please just listen to me.” Mark was just standing there, looking very confused at what was going on but she didn’t want to give an explanation, she needed to say everything before her bravery fades away.

  “I know everything Mark, I used to just ignore it and pretend that it was all in my head, that I was just being a paranoid bitch who’s too jealous. Except that after I a while everything would keep happening, you would be different with my and our group of friends, you would make up excuses and we still knew. I knew, they knew and hell even you freaking fanbase knew. **_I’m not blind, i can see the way you look at them._ ** Everyone can see the way you look at them and it not fair, it's not fair on me, it not fair at all. What did I do to you? Did I do something to pissed you off? Am I not enough for you? What the fuck Mark, you could have at least broken shiet off with me before going after them, at least now I wouldn’t be here trying to figure out why the fuck this even happened? Its through Mark, we are done and I am leaving because I can’t stay here living in the ghost of our broken relationship. **_”_ ** At the end of here rant, she had full blown tears fall, face red and blotchy from holding in her sobs as she finally let everything out. Mark was just staring at her, not saying a word, but also not showcasing any emotion of what she had just said.

 After a few minutes of utter silence, she moved towards the closet to grab her stuff, she had said her part, if Mark wasn’t going to say anything to her then that was his fault. She said everything she was going to to say and she ended this broken relationship, she had nothing to do in this house anymore other taking her stuff and petting Chica one last time. She was going to miss that dog but she couldn’t stay around anymore no matter how much she loved her.

  When she was halfway through packing everything in her bags, that when she heard Mark move to where she was, that he said his first words of the day. **_I never meant to hurt you._ ** That wasn’t what I wanted to do to you, it just that one thing lead to another and suddenly I was going out with them. I was hooking up with them,” This broken her even more, he wouldn’t touch anymore claim different lies and made up stories but he would touch _her_ with no hesitation like _she_ was something more than her, like _she_ was better than her. “I I I,” he broke off looking in another direction other than her own blotchy red face that still had tears falling, “ **_this wasn’t supposed to be this complicated._ ** ”

   She was disgusted at the those words that even dared to come out of his mouth. How dare he, how dare he say that, how dare. Like what she went through for months didn’t matter, like she didn’t matter, like this was all a huge joke for him, as if her suffering because her boyfriend decided to cheat and destroy her and his own friends as well. “Well guess what sweetheart, it was. You hurt me Mark, you just threw me to the side as you fucked that girl while you made up lies for me and your own friends to just take and swallow.” At the words “fucked that girl” was when he even decided to shift his own gaze at me, eye burning with some stupid anger for that girl of his.

  “Don’t you bring her into this, hate her for something that I did. She didn’t know that you and I were dating!” he shouted at her, saving the other girls honor which was pretty ironic considering he was the on that cheated on her in the first place, not the other way around.

  She wanted to laugh hysterically but needed no reason for his pity concern so she just swallowed that down, sniffing loudly she told him, “don’t you worry pretty boy I won’t. For **_how can i hate them, you’re the one that made the choice to cheat._ ** ” With that she left him on his own, quickly finishing up packing her stuff and giving the whole place a quick look around. After that was all done she went to the living room with all her stuff from this dreaded house, waiting for Tyler to pick her up, petting and playing with Chica one last time before she would never seen this beautiful doggo again.

   A few month later after breaking up with Mark and living with the girls, Amy and Kathryn, she went out of state to finish her graduate degree in Criminal Justice, to become a crime scene tech, going to Michigan to study at the university there. She finally had more control of her life back, trusting herself and loving herself more. She wouldn’t be ready for dating any time soon but maybe when she was, she’ll give the girl who wants to date her a chance because she said she would wait and give a chance when she was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My new upload schedule, if I get off track, yell at me here http://moreidcmlover.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> New writing schedule for 2018  
> (For all current WIP’s)  
> (posting only every Friday)
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. Week one: Jack x reader/Mark x reader one shots  
> 2\. Week two: Dead Air  
> 3\. Week three: Gar one shots (all)  
> 4\. Week four: some random one shot that won’t be another WIP or just when I take a break or even just write more for the next cycle of stories.


End file.
